Insta-Kill
Insta-Kill is a power-up found in every Nazi Zombies map. It lasts for 30 seconds and enables every player to kill any zombie in one hit until the power-up runs out. Insta-Kill's icon is a skull. The demonic announcer will say "Insta-Kill" (Excluding Nacht Der Untoten) once someone gets it. A "vanishing" sound is heard when the power-up has expired. Many players prefer to use a knife or grenades when Insta-Kill is running so they do not waste ammo. The knife is also preferred because players earn 130 points per knife kill, rather than the usual 110 with other weapons. If it is dropped by a dead zombie, players will try to get it once they get the chance or one player runs for it while others cover him/her Tips/Notes *Use the knife to conserve ammo and grenades. *Try not to stay in the same area and wait for zombies. That being said, don't rush out without precautions. Generally one should have a gun with a large magazine and Juggernog before they rush at the zombies. Always return to the group before insta-kill wears off to avoid be easily surrounded and killed. *Use the general safety of an Insta-Kill to move around the map without the possibility of being overwhelmed. *Using the Wunderwaffe or Ray Gun with insta-kill is generally a waste as both do high amount of damage and can kill a zombie in one or two shots anyway. Using any wonder weapon is therefore discouraged when insta-kill is in effect. *All kills with insta-kill are worth 110 points (10 for the hit and one for the kill). This is the same regardless of how a player kills the zombie. *Using Double Points along with insta-kill will award players high amounts of points while quickly clearing out the zombies. *If this power-up is dropped by the last zombie of the round, don't use it until the next round begins. If not, the effect will wear off before many zombies can be killed. *This power up is very effective for downed team mates as they can defend their savior while they are being revived. *Insta-Kill will (temporarily) breath new life into weak weapons that would otherwise be useless on later rounds. A good example is the un-upgraded Colt pistol, which even on the early rounds usually takes an entire magazine or more to kill a Zombie. But thanks to Insta-Kill, the Colt becomes lethal with just a single shot! *The Flamethrower is perhaps the best weapon to use while Insta-Kill is in effect. An entire crowd of Zombies can be instantly killed by just a single burst in this manner, and because the Flamethrower is infinite, no ammo will be lost (beware of overheating it, though). *It is advised to use a weaker weapon (e. g. M1911, knife, M2 Flamethrower) while Insta-Kill is on to save ammunition for more powerful weapons. *Nacht Der Untoten is the only map where a countdown is shown for Insta-Kill. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa